Forum:Inconsistencies Major Cleanup
There are two major inconsistencies within this entire Wikia that I must address and ask everyone to help resolve. There might have been other forums out there that went for these problems in the past, but I saw no change regardless, so I hope that this one will do the trick. Using Macrons and Breves (ū and ō instead of ou and uu) Now I know that we use uu and ou instead of the ū and ō, due to the difficulty in getting those in the first place. But, in the page names, some page use macrons, while others just uses an "u" to extend the vowel, while some just skip both the macron and the extension "u". Here's a (partial) list of such things: They should all follow the same flow, with either all macrons, all using u as extension, or ignore all such altogether (at least until the databooks come out and confirm). Japanese vs. English Naming Yes, we agreed to name the pages as the original Japanese, but some pages goes against that, they are in English despite having an original Japanese name. Here's a list of examples: Now I know, all Devil Fruits are in original Japanese, and Colors Trap is a direct English romanization, but for the rest, why not change everything one way to match up the consistency. So Do Something Please make some comments and eventually, we can vote. Yatanogarasu 23:19, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :I know with cat claws, there was no Japanese version ready to use, thus "Cat claws" the subbed name had to be used at the time. It also made for easier look up. Also, this is VERY early in the wikias history. Some things stayed just because no one raised the problem. I believe Peacock slashers was the same. We had to use SOMETHING, so english was the only way forward (at the time) and in many cases, translators just didn't supply us with the same odd Japanese notes they do now, or the raws didn't explain too much. Basically, since the wikia set up shop, the fandoms become a lot more nerdy and info ready then it used to be. Lol. :Its the same with the double uu or ou and so forth. Thats how things were done at the time, and I STILL prefer it because of the difficulty getting the special characters for the little "u"'s. :In cases like the fishmen, it was the intended translation we used because "Mermen" and "Fishmen" had this HUGE problem within the fandom, people once upon a time couldn't tell them apart. For the first 2 years of the wikias history we had to explain all sorts of problems like this. Then when "Fishmen Karate" was done it was made to match the name that we already had in use "Fishmen". We didn't really explain what we were doing, but some things were done for a reason. One-Winged Hawk 23:41, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, we had to deal with the early wikia curse left over from the 4Kids days, when some things transferred from wikipedia got stuck in one or another. Its like as I explained with "Marine". Its not actually meant to be "Marine", its "Navy", but we were sick of being forced to use the 4Kids translations at the time. "Marine" is just another word for "Navy", as the page explains. But if you change the page to what its SUPPOSE to say, the stink the fandom kicked up about us using Navy was hiderous! "Oh their using the 4Kids translation how **** ios that!". Remember, when the wikia went over, 4Kids were STILL dubbing, it was only after we were here for a year or so they quit it. ¬_¬' ::Basically, some of these things just haven't been changed for one reason or another, I could explain about this all day, but imagine what we were present with THEN and what we've got NOW. Basically, the fandom and information supplied has slowly changed and shifted from one thing to the other. Heck, when half our pages were set up and had to deal with the MS site, which no longer exist thankfully, it was full of bad translations and incorrect names ("Bagi" instead of "Buggy"). No fault of the site, but most of the early translations were LQ and done before most of the names for One Piece got revealed. One-Winged Hawk 23:48, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh, wow ok. So the fact of the matter is I don't really care about the Macrons and Breves, so long as I can actually read the words. I'll just go with whatever the majority decides for that. On the naming topic, I agree consistency is the way to go here and we just change things to the Japanese titles, since as mentioned, it was already decided to do so a while back. --[[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 03:30, January 10, 2011 (UTC) I don't really care about the names (except Shichibukai of course) the bigger thing is double uu's. I personally think everything should be done with the double uu's. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Names_with_long_vowels I know you remember that because you participated in it a lot. The majority wanted double uu's. SeaTerror 22:22, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :To be accurate, that discussion didn't resolve anything. Many of the regular editors were missing and not even an official voting process happened. The thing is we haven't done everything yet to solve this problem. MasterDeva 10:00, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Double uu is always the best way to do things though. Even if ū, ō is more correct it looks uglier than the double uu way. SeaTerror 16:06, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :I'll have to completely disagree with this and I'll explain the reason why. Using macrons is the professional way to present articles with double vowels and it's the way professional encyclopedias work. That is how Japanese texts are translated for the English language and that applies for various subjects found in Japanese language, fictional (such as the One Piece manga) or not. :Furthermore saying that "it looks uglier" is a weak claim to support your decision. Since we are a wikia that strives for professionalism when we are editing articles and we want to display that with our work! It would only be natural to use macrons present names with double vowels. If we were just another fun site I wouldn't have mentioned this and I would support the use of the double vowels, alas that is no the situation we have in our hands. MasterDeva 17:43, January 11, 2011 (UTC) This is not Wikipedia nor should it be like Wikipedia. It doesn't matter what encyclopedias use. This is still a fan site more than it will ever be a "professional" site. Double vowels look better. This site also has fansub sections and uses fansub/scanlation titles for everything. I have never seen any fansub/scanlation use macrons. If this site was supposed to be a professional site then only the English releases would be used for anything. SeaTerror 19:03, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :Don't try to twist my words SeaTerror! I never mentioned Wikipedia nor I had it in mind when I was talking about encyclopedias, there are books too you know. You've also dodged what I mentioned about English translations of Japanese texts too. I'm well aware that we use don't use "official" English translations from Viz or Funimation but that's besides the point also. Scanlations and fansubs make also grammar and syntax mistakes but we try to avoid them when we use translations from them and not copy them word for word. :What I said is that we try to do give a form in this wiki that is as close to professional as possible being a fan site but an encyclopedia as well. To your knowledge that's not just an opinion but it is something that has been expressed by One-Winged Hawk (aka Angel_Emfrbl) AND Mugiwara Franky who are both senior members and contributors to this wikia from the early days. You should consider it from that point of view too. MasterDeva 19:41, January 11, 2011 (UTC) "Professionals" either use macrons or cut it completely out. For instance, using Ryuma instead of Ryuuma. In fact, I have never seen an official release use macrons for their subtitles. You missed the point completely. If this was supposed to as close to as professional as possible then this Wikia would ONLY use official English spellings. Instead most everything is either left untranslated or use fansub/scanlation spellings. Such as Pappagu instead of Pappug. Double vowels are always better. If this site was going to use macrons then it would have used them years ago. SeaTerror 20:27, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :How many times do I have to say think first before you act in order for you to consider it SeaTerror? In addition, you should rethink the use of quotations on professionals in your writing because you're making a blunder! Real translators use either macrons or double vowels, using Ryuma instead of Ryuuma as noted in your example is a MISTRANSLATION. Period. This wikia's purpose of using fansubs/scanlations came from the days when 4Kids was still running and Wikipedia allowed info from the dub (or anime in general) to be added to their One Piece articles as cannon. :Article accuracy was something that the "official" translations didn't provide and was one of the reasons this wiki was expanded upon (along with some negative feeling for 4Kids). Scanlations were ahead of the volume releases so they became a source for content, the other one being fansubs for episodes. That continues to be the case because Funimation translations "tends to slip" here and then in their subtitles and other sources tend to be more literal though not without its own mistakes. Although it has become more of a users trend to use those particular sources that does not change anything I've said about the intention on a professional look for this site. :Lastly what you've said in the end about macrons, "it would have used them years ago" is just a moot point and not well though one at that. The same argument you used can be said about the Japanese vs. English naming that has gone on here since the beginning of this project. The reason for both of them staying as they are is quite simple. Editors were busy dealing with other things and a decision wasn't made about either until this day. Maybe one of these days that will change too. That's pretty much it. MasterDeva 21:39, January 11, 2011 (UTC) You're 100% wrong. Using double vowels/macrons/one vowel are ALL ways of translating. So calling it a mistranslation is incredibly ignorant. Also you're wrong about real translators. Go watch a release on Crunchyroll they would never use double vowels. Also it just isn't this Wikia. Most Wikias use fansub/original terms. Double vowels are still better for this wikia. SeaTerror 21:58, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :Being headstrong won't help you solve any argument especially if you avoid them completely, I'm beginning to sound like a broken record...! Crunchyroll has received its fair of criticism over their translations, which is another reason why people have followed through the releases from fansubbing groups. It wasn't always like that for Crunchyroll but that's another story. You have stated your opinion clearly, "macrons look ugly", you've made your point SeaTerror. MasterDeva 22:08, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, may I say: first, let's ignore everything about 4Kids, their edits are worth squat. I mean, "Marshall D. Teech", "Ward Newgate", WTF?! Their dubbing has practically ruined the series' good image. And then, about macrons, other wikias, such as Narutopedia, uses ū, ō and etc. So shouldn't we follow suit, and not make ourselves look bad by using these instead of extending everything with an "u"? Now, I know, this wikia is this wikia, and others are others, but we should take others for examples and improve from thereon. We could just create a template with these letters and put it in MediaWiki:Edittools, so we have easier access to them. And how are we gonna deal with the Japanese/English inconsistencies? Yatanogarasu 00:49, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :Besides, if we do NOT use macrons, then we really should convert Santōryū, Kāshī, and such back to the double u and whatnot. Yatanogarasu 00:51, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::You make an excellent point that has been mentioned some time ago by Tipota when we were dealing with those same problems. The truth is that I've though of adding macrons to MediaWiki:Edittools but I didn't mention it at that time, a big mistake from my side that I am ashamed to admit. Maybe things would have been different if I had... I was ready, to mention Narutopedia as an example if someone asked about this change actually working or not too. Mentioning that we are our own wikia complete with our rules that separates us from the others was good; because you've given me an opportunity to talk about something. ::In the past when stub templates were placed in articles, they were usually put before the navigational template because that was the way they were placed in "most wikias" at the time. The way discussion headed came to include as well the usage of the Navigation heading in articles that weren't as big as Luffy's (as an example). Short articles didn't actually need the heading because the navigational template was visible. To make a long story short, things ended up with a 'navigation section' following each template used as such and stub template being placed in the bottom of the page which has become a routine for us now. Furthermore navigational headings were create to separate the arc templates from the navigational ones. ::In other words, the point is that we shouldn't copy what others do just because they're doing it nor be scared of innovation when we try something new. Using macrons will be a good thing for the One Peice wikia and will help us solve part of the naming problems we face in our site. I'll discuss about the Japanese/English inconsistencies some time later because I feel a little bit tired. MasterDeva 02:29, January 12, 2011 (UTC)